


See You Again

by Brokenbyangels (orphan_account)



Series: Percy and his Idiots [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Letters, M/M, One sided, Suicide, don't hate me please, mourning!Percy, too late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Brokenbyangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is super sad after Bianca dies. Maybe killing himself is best... </p><p>But what he doesn't know is a very special someone wants him very much.</p><p>Just read it you hotdog!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again

Nico’s POV

What’s wrong with me? Bia would know. I wish…. 

I wish I could hate Percy. 

I wish she was alive. 

I wish I didn’t have to kill myself to be happy. 

But at the same time, I don’t hate him. I love him. I mean, who wouldn’t?

A lot of people, thank the gods.

But, Percy doesn’t even like me. 

Killing myself would be good. 

Maybe Percy will cry. But why do I care? I’ll see Bia. Annabeth and Percy will be happy. Heroes have bad lives. Maybe I can escape mine.

Maybe it will be better. 

 

Percy’s POV

Dear Nico,

I’m so sorry. If I could back, I would force Bianca to stay behind and let myself die.

It’s funny how sometimes, fate forces you to grow up too fast. LIke it did to you and me. 

It’s not like you care, but Annabeth and I broke up. She likes Luke better. And I like someone else too.

I’m still confused about this. I mean, I had no idea. But the person I like is a guy. I think he might like me back.

It’s you. I like you. Please believe me when I say, you’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. I want you to be better. I can fix you. Please let me help. Even if you don’t want the kiss. 

I’m sorry.

Love Percy

3 POV

It was1:33 PM when they found Nico’s body. No note, no nothing. Except for tears. Most from a certain sea prince. 

“It’s all my fault! I wasn’t fast enough,” Percy sobbed.

Annabeth shook her head. “Percy…”

Percy ran away.

 

Three years later: Nico’s grave

Percy sat on the cold dirt. It had been three years since he lost his love. To what? Himself. 

Percy wrote out his name in the dirt, tears slowly blurring his vision. He hiccupped, trying to stop, but the tears kept flowing.

Nico was with Bianca now. He was happy. He had more than Percy could have ever given him, yet everything he took away. Mud was mad with Percy’s tears. 

Forgive me, Nico.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.... so that sucked. Sorry about that. Maybe you should R&R or something..... (hint hint). Oh! Go to Youtube and type in I Ship It. Perfectness right there!!


End file.
